Winner Takes All
by loloXbelle09
Summary: Draco and Blaise make a bet for Hermione's knickers. But in the end will Draco end up with more then just a pair of panties? We can hope so. DracoXHermione pairing. Rated M for language and lemons later! Enjoy
1. Of Bets and Bullshit

A/N: I own nothing.

"You've officially lost your bloody mind. Where do you come up with this shit Blaise?"

I said as I leaned forward on my knees, grasping my firewhiskey loosely with both my hands. Blaise had to always have something up his sleeve. He could never be happy with just tormenting first years. I think Blaise got some sick, twisted pleasure out of fucking with people. Blaise chuckled as he leaned back in his seat, shrugging.

"It's a gift really. Come on Drake….man, it's a fool proof bet. You can't loose. Would I ever steer you wrong brother?"

What a dumbass. Of course he would. Just like he didn't 'steer me wrong' when we were eight and I ended up with a broken arm because his stupid ass thought it would be fun to try and levitate me. Moron.

I grinned into my glass as I took a sip. "Yes, you would." Blaise rolled his eyes and silently dismissed me with flick of his wrist. "Besides, you and I both know that those are the only knickers in this school that won't drop for these pearly whites. I would have a better chance with weaselette and we both know I wouldn't walk away from that with out being dropkicked. Crazy bitch." I shook my head as I tipped my glass to my mouth.

Blaise lifted his eyebrow as a grin tugged at the corners of his lip. I shifted my gaze to Theo as he continually threw a snitch in the air and caught it. Theo threw the snitch up again and snatched it mid air as he moved to lean on his thighs.

"Granger could be persuaded, she's a scholar…not a prude. At least you know that she's wound up tight in all the right places." Theo winked and threw me a grin. The smarmy bastard. You want to talk about someone that can charm the knickers off of any woman….he's your man. Theo has snatched the underwear from every woman that he has ever slept with and has them hanging around one of his headboard bedposts. I think he's at 156. The kid is ridiculous. He has no shame. I shrugged and turned to Theo.

"If you think it's so easy, why don't you give her a go?" Theo shook his head and gave a light shrug.

"Nah mate. I have got something in the works for Greengrass anyway. Besides, I like my testicles right where they are." Yeah right. I feel sorry for Theo. For the first time in his life he had no idea what he was getting himself into with Daphne. He was going to go in for a good shag and come out with love. Daphne wasn't the kind of girl that enjoyed one off's. Doesn't really matter, she has had Theo wrapped around her pretty little finger since we where five. I am going to find it entertaining when Theo finds out that he was the one getting played the whole time. Poor bastard.

Blaise chuckled as he grabbed the snitch away from Theo. "Right, good luck with Greengrass. Kidnapping the Minister of Magic would be easier than getting with her. Especially because of who you are. Didn't Daphne tell you yesterday that you would be better as a professional man whore than an Auror." Blaise began to wheeze as he continued." She…she said that you would never last because you would have to start at the bottom and for once you would be the one getting fucked!"

Blaise broke out into full blown laughter and was clutching his sides. I couldn't contain my laughter as I joined in with Blaise.

"But please, by all means Theo…..this little stunt of yours could provide me with entertainment for a good few months." I was laughing so hard tears started to prick the sides of my eyes. I had already thrown my body over my knees and clutched my stomach as the delightful pains shot through my abdomen. Blaise had thrown himself back into his chair as he tried to even out his breathing. Letting little chuckles slip out. Theo had crossed his arms and was leaning back in his chair. Come on that was funny! Theo was clearly unamused. Whatever, apparently the stick that was in his ass was logged up to far.

Theo shrugged his shoulders and shook his head as he threw smug looks our way.

He made a gesture for us to keep going. "Please continue….no really….yeah, fucking assholes." Blaise chuckled low and rolled his eyes.

"Uhhh….I'm bloody hilarious." Blaise said a little breathlessly. Theo still had his arms crossed but had a slow smile creeping towards his mouth. We all began to settle down as we heard the portrait swing open and Granger walk in. I wasn't afraid to take this bet because Granger was impossible. I honestly believe she is the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. But Granger was like my Daphne. I knew she would be the end of me….and that did scare the shit out of me. She was the perfect woman; she was every thing I never knew I always wanted. The thing that got me the most, was knowing that being with Granger would be being with my equal. She wouldn't be my better half; she would be my other half. I didn't know if I was ready for that yet.

Granger walked in with her bag thrown over her shoulder and her quill in-between her lips. Her hair was in a curly mess thrown on top of her head as she concentrated hard on what she was reading. Not really getting it as the frustration showed on her face. It was cute the way her hair fluttered around her face in chaos as she scrunched up her button nose. Her perfectly curved lips forming into a tiny…..sexy as hell pout.

"Granger." Blaise and Theo said in unison.

"Boys." Granger said with out looking up from her book.

My arms where spread out on the top of the couch in our common room while I leaned my head back. I rolled my head to the left as I watched Granger slowly make her way to the stairs. I thought I would try my luck with her today before I gave Blaise my answer.

"Looking good today Granger." I said as I smirked.

"Piss off, Draco." Was the answer I received as Granger made her way upstairs and slammed her bedroom door. I threw Blaise a smile as I inwardly laughed.

"I'm in. Winner gets 200 hundred galleons, loser has to be the winners personal bitch for a month." I stuck out my hand for Blaise to shake. He brushed it away as his eyebrows shot up. I hated that looked. That look meant I was about to be fucked. Brilliant.

"Make it 500 Galleons, but I will also give you two months to seal the deal. Theo here gets to be the referee." I thought on Blaise's offer for a minute. 500 hundred galleons was defiantly the steepest bet that we had ever made. I let it bounce around in my brain for a moment as I though about the pros and cons.

This was definitely worth it, I mean its Granger for fucksake. I would be a legend. It had to be done. I stuck my hand out to Blaise.

"Go big, or go home." Blaise laughed and stood and clapped me on the shoulder.

"My man….alright brother. We will go over the fine details over breakfast. Get your beauty rest Drake….your gonna need it."

Blaise and Theo laughed the whole way out of my common room and into the hall.

I shot them the finger as I stood. I surveyed my area and took a deep breath in. I clapped my hands together. "Let the games begin."

My snarky ass smirked all the way to bed. It would be a cold day in hell Draco Malfoy lost a bet.

A/N: Hey y'all... I hope you liked my first chapter and I also wanted to let everyone be able to see the galleons to dollars and pounds. So every one knows how much money we are talking about here! :)

200 galleons=2014 Dollars = 1000 Pounds

500 galleons= 5035 Dollars = 2500 Pounds

Please be gentle whne you comment. Constructive critisism is always welcome!


	2. Of Lovers and Haters

The sunlight that moved through my curtains bounced off the walls and into my sleepy eyes. I blinked a few times as I stretched my arms above my head. I stared at the ceiling as I thought about last nights bet. Was I an idiot to take this bet? Yes. Was I going to enjoy it? Yes. Was I going to fall for Granger? No. I had to start right now from getting close to her, but distancing my self in the process. If it sounds difficult that's because it is. I couldn't fall for her. I had to do this for the money and get out as quick as I could, and this being Hermione Granger meant that there was going to be nothing quick about it.

I rubbed my hands down my face. I'm so fucked. Its cool, I could do this. I would just have to detach myself. I'm normally very good at being emotionally detached, why should this be any different? Who the hell was I kidding? It's Granger. _Shit_.

I flung my legs over the bed and shook my head as my feet made contact with the cold wood. I stood and stretched again. This time shaking out all of my muscles. I looked into the mirror as I stood in nothing but my green silk sleep pants. I took in my lean chiseled chest and shaggy bed head. I winked as I grabbed my towel and threw it over my broad shoulders. Time to go tell Granger about the prefects meeting tonight. Step one: Make her swoon.

I noticed she wasn't in the common room reading….which was a normal morning occurrence. Hmmmm.….must be a late morning. I heard faint sound of music coming from her room. She had one of those silly muggle music contraptions. She had tried to show me how to use it but I always get frustrated and end up throwing it across the room.

Needles to say, I'm no longer allowed to touch the I'pod docker. I think that's what she calls it.

I heard the lyrics faintly as I made my way up the steps.

_You're so good to me baby, baby_

I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around  
I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you're allowed  
I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound  
I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud

I was surprised to see Granger's door open. I leaned against her door frame as I saw her walk out of her closest. My eyes almost popped out of my head as I saw Granger standing in a little black lace bra….and what I'm assuming where knickers. It was thin scrapes of black lace that outlined the shape of her ass perfectly. I sucked in a sharp breath as I stood there not being able to take my eyes off of her. The sunlight had streamed in and made her cinnamon locks look like a halo formed around her head. In that small sliver of a moment I knew that she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my life. Some small part of me…deep in the pit of my stomach hoped that I would get to see her like this every morning in the future. Minus the shit I knew I was about to catch from standing here. Granger slowly started to dance in front of her mirror as I heard the rest of the song.

_Now you're in, and you can't get out__[Chorus]__  
You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby_

I felt a small groan escape from my lips as Granger slowly moved her hips from side to side. I was so screwed. I might as well hand the money over to Blaise right now. _Fuck_

Granger slowly turned on her heel as she stood in front of me; hand's on her perfectly full, curved hips. I had to stop my self from biting my lower lip. I made my self stand straighter and throw on my mask of indifference.

"Stop drooling on my carpet, Malfoy. It's unbecoming." I snorted as I readjusted my towel.

"Don't flatter yourself. I just came up to inform you of the prefect's meeting this evening. You looked a bit flustered last night."

Granger laughed and shook out her curls as she languidly stepped away from her mirror and closer to me. I could feel the air in the room stifle. Good thing I wasn't wearing a shirt. Speaking of shirts….Granger didn't seem to have a problem standing in front of me half naked. Huh….maybe I did have a chance of winning this bet after all. Well the gentlemanly thing to do would to tell her to put a robe on. Good thing for me, I wasn't in a gentlemanly mood. I let a smirk grace my lips as she began to transpose in my personal space. Granger sighed as she looked up at me. She placed her small hand on my chest and I had to restrain my self from throwing her on the bed and having my wicked way with her.

"That's sweet Draco. But when have you ever cared about my mind?"

I let a low chuckle escape from deep in my chest as I moved my hand to her hip.

I put a little pressure on my fingertips and moved her pelvis against mine. I had her pinned as I cocked my head to the side and smiled.

"I have always cared about your mind Granger. Just like I care about your spirit…and I _definitely_ care about your body." I tested my boundaries as I moved my other hand to her lower back and began to move small circles. I could slowly feel my self walking backwards. Granger slowly dislodged herself from my grasp. I moved my hands to my hips and smirked at her as she leaned her head against the door frame.

"I know exactly how you feel about my body." Granger bit out as she slammed her door in my face. I let my smile fall as I looked at my surroundings. How the fuck did I end up back in the hallway? That tricky witch. I whipped my towel off my shoulder as I began to make my way down the steps. I stopped and turned back as I yelled. "It's morning!"

I huffed all the way to the shower. Yeah….this is going to be harder than I thought it would be. I couldn't let her pull anymore stunts like that again. I'm not going to lie…it felt nice to have her against me. I could feel her body humming for me and that made a shiver run up the bottom of my spine. The things I could do to her made me want to shudder. She was going to be the death of me even though I would never openly admit it.

I dressed in a pair of muggle jeans and a dark blue v-neck sweater. I pushed my sleeves up to my elbows as I made my way to the great hall.

Blaise and Theo where already eating as I moved to sit next to Blaise. Theo was munching on a muffin as he sat across from me. A smirk forming on his notoriously good looking face. I sighed as I poured some pumpkin juice into my glass.

"What?"I said slamming the pitcher on the table. Theo shrugged as he gestured towards me.

"So how was Miss Granger this morning? I'm assuming you have already set your plan in motion." I nodded as I swallowed the piece of bacon I had eaten.

"I saw her in her knickers this morning." I had to physically stop the shudder that threatened to run through my body as I thought of Granger in her panties. Hummm...I think I might like panties better. The words panties and Granger just go so well together.

Theo spit out the small amount of juice he had in his mouth on Daphne. She turned and glared at Theo. He shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, love." I raised my eyebrow at the barley visible smile that formed on Daphne's lips.

I heard Blasie's silverware clink on his plate as he stopped chewing. I turned too looked at him.

"Bullshit. I could have not lost already." I smiled as I shook him off with my hand.

"No, I just saw her standing in them. I may be deemed the Slytherin Sex God, but I don't move that quick. Damn." I chuckled.

"Well you better start moving fast if you want to be 500 galleons richer. I have come to the conclusion that it will take you the full two months. That Granger is a quick one. I saw her nearly hex Weasley balls off yesterday in transfiguration for hitting her in the head with a book that he had turned into a ball. A bloody ball for Merlin's sake." Theo exagerated as he shook his fork at me.

Blaise snorted as he took another bite of his sausage. "Weasley. What a joke. Didn't we learn to do that our first year?" I sent a little huff Blaises way.

"Back to me please. I hate to admit it, but I think your right Theo. I had her in my grasps, literally…and before I knew it I was back in the hallway with a door slammed in my face and a ragging hard on."

Blaise and Theo began to laugh. I had no doubt in my mind that this would be there response. I'm sitting here having a mini crisis and they where laughing. Wankers.

I narrowed my eyes and gave them smug looks as I gestured for them to conitinue.

"Okay, Okay. I'm sorry. We will help you break down the Ice Queen."

I threw Theo a look. "Who the bloody hell said I needed help? I can get her on my own just fine mate." Theo threw his hands up in defense as he lightly shook his head.

Adrian Pucey sauntered over to the table and sat down on the other side of Theo.

He reached for a crisp apple and made a gesture as to what we where discussing.

"What are we talking about?" Adrian said as he took a bite.

"Nothing." I bit out sharply.

Blaise snorted as he turned to Adrian. "Granger's virtue." Pucey's eyes lit up at Blasie's response.

"I'm in. What are the stakes?" Pucey said as he shook hands with Blaise from across the table.

I narrowed my eyes at Blasie then turned to Adrian.

"500 mate. You have two months to get her bedded." Adrian whistled but shook his head in aggreence

"I'll take it, Granger's worth the time and effort. I always wanted to know how fuckable she was." He took out another chunk from his apple. I was going to strangle him before breakfast was over. If Pucey thought he could fuck and run, he had another thing coming.

"Doesn't matter. You shouldn't touch things that don't belong to you Adrian." I said sharply as he raised one eyebrow at me.

There was no way in hell that I was letting that asshole get in on my bet. He was all charm and at the end he would leave Granger broken if he got to her first. I couldn't let that happen. Adrian was almost as quick as Theo when it came to winning over the ladies. Adrian would be out of her bed quicker than Granger coming down off her climax. Besides thinking of Adrian touching my mudblood made me want to break his face. Best friend or not.

"She doesn't belong to you either Draco." I sneered at him as I took a bite of food for my self.

"Yet." I held my glare. "I mean it Pucey. Don't touch her."

Theo snaked his arm Daphne's waist as he focused on the obvious tension between us. Blaise threw his silverware down and lightly waved his hands in the air.

"Oh come of it Draco! It's all in good fun. Adrian's in. I want to see how fast you can get those panties to drop." Blaise smirked. I couldn't believe this. I clenched my fists together as I gathered myself.

"Fine." Pucey stuck out his hand. I grasped it firmly as he spoke.

"May the best man win." I clenched my jaw and had to focus on not punching the sorry bloke in his perfect pureblood face. Fucking asshole

"I intend too." I said with a cool gaze and icy tone. I shot one last glare to Blaise and gave a curt nod to Theo as I made my way out of the Great hall. When I turned the corner I let my hands unclench. When I looked down I noticed that I had left a trail of blood from the Great hall. My palms where covered in blood as I slowly tried to gain my composure. Granger was mine. I wasn't about to hand her over to Pucey. He could forget about that. And what the fuck was going through Blaise's head. Ughh. I could handle this challenge. That wouldn't be hard. I just have to-

"Malfoy." I whipped around and saw Granger making her way to me. She was a walking sin. She looked just as beautiful clothed in her skinny jeans and over sized plain white t-shirt. The closer I looked I realized that she was wearing my shirt. I could smell my faint cologne on it. I smirked as she grabbed my hands to look at them.

She slowly ran her soft fingers over my palm as she spoke. "You're bleeding."

I put one finger under her chin as I coerced her to look at me. "You're wearing my shirt."

If I wasn't looking hard enough I would have missed the light blush that graced Granger's cheeks. She shook her head and she took my hand and healed the other one.

"Mine where dirty." I had to admit it looked awesome hanging off one shoulder, I could get used to Granger wearing my clothes. I smirked my normal smirk as she rolled her eyes at me.

"Uh huh." She gently shoved me. "Shut it."

I caught her arms as she leaned in and pulled her a little closer to me. Not as close as this morning but close enough to feel her body humming for me again. I pushed a small tendril gently behind her ear as I spoke.

"Come with me. I want to show you something." Granger shook her head as she pointed behind her.

"I'm sorry. I can't. Pucey just asked me to help him study for the potions test on Monday." I stiffened when I heard his name. The bastard was quick…I'll give him that.

Granger looked down at her feet then back up to me. "Later, after the Prefects meeting. Just you and me…okay?" I nodded and gave Granger a tight smile.

Then Granger did the unexpected. She leaned up on her toes and left a feather light kiss on my cheek. She smiled as she turned to meet up with Pucey at the entrance to the great hall. Pucey sent me a cool gaze. I felt the corner of my lip tug up as I turned and left for my common room.

I was half way through my essay when I heard my portrait open. Blaise sauntered over to me and sat on the desk. I had to remember to change that bloody password.

"Are you done pouting?" I sat my quill down and leaned backing my chair.

"Malfoy's don't pout. You fucked me majorly Blaise."

"Don't worry. He won't win." Blaise said with a bored tone as he examined his nails.

I let a small chuckle slip out. "You're a right bastard. You know that?"

Blaise let a shrug grace his shoulders. "I'm a Slytherin. There is a difference. Just a means to the end my friend." I smiled openly at my Italian friend as I slipped my hands behind my head.

"Pucey has payback coming for him any way. It's about time I deliver."

I chuckled some more as I breathed out a small breath of relief. With Pucey out of the picture I had this one in the bag. Hermione Granger would be mine. Make no mistake about that.


End file.
